


sweet crazy love

by veryqueenly



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryqueenly/pseuds/veryqueenly
Summary: Whatever happens in the future, you know you wouldn't just trade these moments for anything else.[drabble collection]





	1. Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> oh look, another new thing from me! this is another drabble series, but unlike with cosmic love, none of these are connected to each other at all. this is more like, a writing practice, i guess...
> 
> also, i'm really open for like ideas and suggestions for this! if you have one, please feel free to let me know!
> 
> hope you enjoy!

**Velvet**

* * *

Link watches you curiously in the mirror, clearly intrigued at the object you’re gripping firmly in your hand. You cast a brief glance at him, trying to read the expression on his face. At the sight, you feel the corners of your lips twitch up into a smile. The hero is certainly adorable in his own way, even in times when he isn’t even particularly trying.

“What is it, Link?” you ask, still continuing to watch him in the mirror. Link shakes his head at your question, though he still doesn’t stop staring at the object in your hand. It’s obvious that he’s very interested in it, even though he wouldn’t say it out loud.

You bite the inside of your cheek, trying to stop yourself from smiling. Maybe you should humor him, after all.

“It’s a chapstick,” you say, and at the sound of your voice, he immediately turns his gaze back on you, giving you a questioning look like he doesn’t seem to understand a thing you’ve said. You try to suppress the giggle that threatens to spill out of your lips, clearing your throat as you wave the object in your hand in emphasis.

“This is a chapstick,” you repeat once more, pausing to briefly chance another glance at him. There’s a look of confusion on his face; you could feel the corners of your lips tug down into a frown as you briefly wonder how to better explain the whole thing to him.

“It’s to stop my lips from chapping and drying,” you say after a moment, pausing once more to stare at him in the mirror, trying to read the expression on his face. Unlike before, the confusion on his face is finally gone and you smile softly to yourself, happy to have helped him understand.

“They taste really great, too,” you add after a beat, turning away from the mirror so that you’re finally facing him. He tilts his head to the side in response, obviously confused once more at the words you’ve uttered, and you have to stop yourself from running toward him and enveloping him in a hug because he’s just so adorable sometimes even if he himself doesn’t realize it.

“Most of the time, they come in a variety of flavors,” you quickly explain, glancing briefly at the item in your hand before your gaze finally flicks back to him. “Mine just so happens to be strawberry flavored.”

Link’s gaze flickers back and forth between you and the item in your hand, the corners of his lips curling down into a frown as he does so. He opens his mouth before immediately zips his mouth shut, shaking his head and clenching his fists against his sides like he’s

You watch him with a frown on your lips, briefly wondering what it is that the young hero has to say. The thought is quickly pushed out of your mind when an idea suddenly strikes you, and you hurriedly make your way toward him, stopping only once when you’re finally standing in front of him.

Link raises a questioning eyebrow at you, but you don’t give him a response, choosing to ignore his question instead.

“Here, try it,” you say, waving the item in your hand as you walk even closer to him. Link gives you a questioning look, curious as to what you’re about to do, but you only shake your head and give him a grin in response.

Link watches you with a mixture of curiosity and amusement, clearly curious about what you’re trying to do. Still, he doesn’t stop you even as you stand in your tiptoes to reach him, doesn’t move away from you even as you apply the chapstick on his lips.

Even at just a glance, you could tell that his lips are soft, tender. There’s a part of you that just wants to lean down and kiss him, savor the feel of his lips brushing against your own but you quickly dismiss the thought out of your head, mentally berating yourself for even thinking of such things.

You pull back from him the moment you’re done, and you could only be glad for the dim light of your room. Surely with this, he wouldn’t be able to notice the reddening of your cheeks.

“There,” you say, voice soft and breathy as a whisper. There’s something akin to concern in his eyes when he looks at you and immediately, you turn your head away from him, eyes staring at the walls in front of you.

“Are you…?” Link begins, and even without you looking at him, you could tell he’s worried. You nod your head wordlessly, and there’s a moment of silence settling between the two of you, so palpable that you have to wonder whether or not he could hear the loud pounding of your heart.

You could feel his gaze boring into you like he’s silently urging you to finally look at him, and nervously you bite your lip, trying to think of a way to diffuse the situation.

You have to think of a way out of this quick, especially if you’re not ready for any kinds of confrontation. “S-so,” you say with a nervous laugh, desperate to change the subject already, “How is it?”

From the corners of your eyes, you watch as Link merely frowns at you, furrowing his eyebrows like he doesn’t know what you’re referring to. Immediately, you give him a clarification, and he finally nods his head at you in understanding before experimentally licking his lips, tasting the flavor on his tongue.

“It’s…” he begins softly, pausing for a moment like he’s trying to find the right words. Silently, you continue to watch him, patiently waiting for his next words. “It’s alright,” he finishes after a moment, and at his words, you quickly turn your head to face him, your earlier dilemma momentarily forgotten by the two of you.

“It’s my favorite one, so it should be,” you say with a grin, crossing your arms over your chest and giving him a nod of satisfaction. “But,” you add, and he doesn’t fail to catch the glint of excitement in your eyes.

“There’s a whole lot of flavors for you to try!” you say with a beam, and Link couldn’t help but smile at the enthusiasm in your voice. “Next time, I’m going to take you with me so you can try them all out,” you continue, watching as he nods his head at you in agreement.

Satisfied with his reply, you slowly walk back toward the vanity, stopping only once when you’re finally standing in front of your mirror again. Link resumes watching you once more, clearly interested in the things you’re about to do.

A sudden idea pops into your head and you pause in your actions long enough to chance a glance at him, and sure enough, you catch him staring at you. Immediately, you bite your lip, trying to suppress the grin that threatens to split your face into two.

“Oh, and by the way,” you say, and at the sound of your voice, Link turns his focus back on you, silently waiting for the words you’re about to say next. Too bad he doesn’t fail to catch the evil glint in your eyes as you open your mouth and speak once more.

“If you were ever wondering what my lips would taste like, you finally got your answer,” you finish with a wink, waving the chapstick in your hand once more for emphasis.

You watch as his eyes widen in surprise, clearly not expecting the words come out of your mouth, and before you know it, a series of giggles are already spilling out of your lips, immediately turning into a full-blown laugh.

You don’t fail to notice how the tips of his turn bright red, and you certainly don’t fail to notice the way his cheeks flush crimson. You smile softly to yourself, finding yourself already quite satisfied with the outcome of the whole thing.

Well, you might not have the courage to tell him about your feelings now, but at this moment, you could almost swear that the flustered look on his face is certainly a reward in its own for you already.  


	2. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you attempt to wake up the young hero, a sudden idea comes to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actual chapter title: smooch.txt

**Crush**

* * *

You stare at the familiar figure lying on your bed, blinking several times as you try to process what exactly is going on. You have no idea how it had all come to this, and while you have absolutely no complaints about all of this happening, you also just couldn’t deny that all these things are just… supposed to not be happening at all, especially since you’re pretty certain that he’s supposed to do some helping out at the palace.

Still, you couldn’t help but stare at him for a little while longer, your gaze taking all of him in. Even at first glance, you could tell that he’s in deep sleep, and briefly, you could only wonder about the things he’s dreaming about.

Were they good dreams? Or were they bad dreams? Whatever they are, you could only hope that they make him happy enough at least.

You chew your bottom lip between your teeth as you continue to watch him sleep. There’s a part of you that wants to allow him to sleep a bit longer—he does need some rest, after all the things he’s done for the day. But there’s another part of you that thinks you should wake him up.

It’s not as though you don’t want him staying over your house and occupying your bed. In fact, you’re more than happy in letting him do so—it’s a small thing compared to all the help he’s lent you, but there only seems to be a single problem: you don’t want him missing out on the things he’s supposed to do. After all, you’re pretty sure that the young hero could sleep for days if left completely unsupervised.

That, and the fact that you probably wouldn’t be able to stop yourself from watching him in his sleep.

A soft sigh escapes your lips, and slowly, you move to seat yourself on the edge of the bed, shifting a little until you’re close enough to finally reach him. You take a moment to stare at him once more, taking in the peaceful expression on his face. Slowly, you reach over and remove the stray strands of hair on his face, another soft sigh escaping your lips.

Looking at him like this, you almost don’t want to wake him up.

Quickly, you shake your head from side to side, trying to dismiss the thoughts out of your head. It wouldn’t do well to think about how breathtaking he looks even while asleep, and it certainly wouldn’t do well to think about how much you just want to look at him for as long as time would let you. Scratch that; it wouldn’t do well for you to think about him at all, especially not with all these emotions stirring inside your chest.

You pull your hand back, moving to rest it on your lap. As much as you’d like to keep admiring him, you still have something more important to attend to—like trying to wake him up, for example.

You stare at him for another moment before taking a deep breath and finally opening your mouth to mutter his name. “Link,” you say softly, voice soft and breathy as a whisper. Gently, you poke him on the cheek with your finger, feeling the corners of your lips curl down into a frown when you realize that he doesn’t even stir in his sleep.

“Link,” you try once more, uttering his name even louder than before. You poke him once more on the cheek, though your movements don’t seem to be as gentle as before. The young hero doesn’t even seem to be affected by your actions, still continuing to sleep as peacefully as before.

A frustrated sigh escapes your lips and angrily, you run your fingers through your hair, trying to think of a new way to wake him up. All your efforts have proved to be a failure so far, and you’re already beginning to run out of ideas—as well as patience to even try to drag this on any longer.

You watch as Link gently moves to lie on his side, his hair falling to cover his eyes. Instinctively, you reach out and brush the stray strands away from his face, your gaze immediately softening at the sight of him.

You couldn’t deny the feelings that you have for him, that’s for sure, and you’re almost certain that they’re only ever getting stronger with each day that passes. Even while staring at him, you couldn’t pretend to hear the pounding of your heart against your ribcage, couldn’t deny the feeling of butterflies stirring inside your stomach.

Your gaze immediately falls to his lips, and you feel your breath hitching in your throat. There’s a part of you that wants to kiss him, a part of you that wants to feel his lips brushing against yours. And yet…

“Link,” you say again, shaking his shoulders with more force than usual, trying to get him to finally open his eyes. He still doesn’t even stir in his sleep, and you chew your bottom lip between your teeth, trying to think of something, anything that would finally get him to wake up.

“Link,” you try once more, shaking his shoulders even more harshly than before.  He still remains unmoving like before, as though he’s never even seemed to notice all your efforts. “I swear if you don’t wake up right at this moment, I’m going to give you a kiss,” you finish, gritting your teeth in a mixture of annoyance and frustration.

There isn’t even a response that comes from him.

You allow yet another soft sigh to escape your lips before you finally lean toward him, stopping only once when your face is inches away from his. You could feel your heart beating rapidly against your ribcage, could feel your hands clammy with sweat.

Hesitantly, you press your lips to his cheek, lips lingering for just another moment before finally pulling away. Link stirs a little, though he remains peacefully asleep.

You chew your bottom lip between your teeth, feeling your heart beating loudly against your chest. You could hear your own heartbeat roaring in your ears, so loud that it’s almost deafening. You chance another glance at him, taking in his peaceful form before leaning down once more and pressing your lips softly to his, savoring the feeling of his lips against yours.

Link makes a small noise in his throat, and at the sound you immediately pull away from him, quickly moving away from him like you’ve been scathed. You could feel your cheeks heating up, could feel the erratic pounding of your heart against your chest.

What have you done?

You quickly avert your eyes from him, trying to hide the burning in your face. Maybe it would be better if he couldn’t see your face at all, if only it would stop you from thinking about the most embarrassing thing you’ve done just a moment ago.

From the corners of your vision, you watch as he slowly sits up from the bed, rubbing his eyes with his hands as a small yawn escapes his lips. His gaze flicks to your form, staring at you curiously for a moment and taking in your flustered face and disheveled appearance. He blinks several times like he’s trying to put two and two together, and suddenly, you find yourself praying to whoever God is out there to take away if only it meant that you wouldn’t have to face this embarrassing situation at all.

“Why’d you stop?” Link asks softly, his voice sounding just a little raspy. At his words, your eyes immediately widen in surprise, your jaw dropping open in shock. You quickly turn to face him, your cheeks burning and your expression horrified, to find him smiling at you, his eyes glinting with something akin to amusement.

“Th-that’s!—“you begin to say, but the words immediately die in your throat. You quickly look away from him, bowing your head and avoiding his eyes. You could still feel his gaze on you, and you worry your bottom lip between your teeth, choosing to stare at your lap and trying hard not to squirm under his stare.

You don’t have any idea what to say to him at all, and at that moment, you couldn’t help but wish that the ground would just swallow you up, if only it would finally get you out of this mortifying situation.

"It’s alright,” Link says after a moment of silence, and the sound of his voice immediately snaps you out of your reverie. Hesitantly, you turn your head to look at him, waiting for him to finally utter his next words. “I don’t mind it at all,” he finishes, turning to look at you and giving you a small smile.

For a moment, you’re frozen in your spot, still as a statue as you try to process his words in your head. And then all of a sudden, as though you’ve been violently awoken from your slumber, you feel your eyes immediately widen in surprise, your cheeks beginning to burn from embarrassment once more.

Without even muttering a goodbye, you quickly flee from the room, leaving a very confused hero behind with only nothing but his thoughts to accompany him.

The young hero merely watches you run out of the room in silence, blinking as he tries to process the situation in his head. He doesn’t know understand you’ve reacted the way you have, and he certainly doesn’t know why you’ve chosen to just run away from him like that.

* * *

Scratching the back of his head with a frustrated sigh, he stares once more at the open door, suddenly reminded of the things that had just occurred a little while ago. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion, a single thought echoing in his mind over and over again like a broken record.

What the hell had just happened?


End file.
